Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8 = x - 24$
Explanation: Add $24$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{8 {+ 24}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{x} \\ 8 &=& x - 24 \\ \\ {+24} && {+24} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 8 {+ 24} &=& x \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = 32$